Gert Yorkes
|affiliation = (formerly) Runaways |tv series = Runaways (23 episodes) |actor = Ariela Barer |status = Alive}} Gertrude "Gert" Yorkes is the daughter of Dale and Stacey Yorkes and the adoptive sister of Molly Hernandez. Upon reuniting with her childhood friends, they discovered that their parents used PRIDE to cover up ceremonial sacrifices of the Church of Gibborim in order to restore Jonah, their benefactor. She and Molly also found out, that Dale and Stacey genetically engineered a Deinonychus, with whom Gert shared a telepathic link, being able to control the dinosaur. She teamed up with her friends and formed the Runaways, to stop PRIDE. Having been framed for Destiny's murder, and with no other choice, they were forced to run. Biography Early Life ]] Gertrude Yorkes was born in 2001 to Dale Yorkes and Stacey Yorkes. She was childhood friends with Amy Minoru, Alex Wilder, Chase Stein, Karolina Dean, and Nico Minoru as they used to play together while their parents held secret meetings for the organization PRIDE.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion Like the rest of her friends, Yorkes attended the funeral of Gene and Alice Hernandez.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny While in eighth grade at Atlas Academy, Yorkes and Stein were partners in an astronomy project, much to her annoyance as Yorkes did all the work while Stein flirted with Eiffel on text messages.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Reunion Sacrifice of Destiny Gonzalez to school]] Having grown feminist convictions, Yorkes proposed the creation of a group, "Undermining the Patriarchy" in the Atlas Academy, although her classmates did not pay much attention to her proposal. Once Yorkes had finished, she overheard Alex Wilder inviting Chase Stein for a reunion in the Wilder Mansion as they used to do. However, the conversation quickly got tense with the intervention of Karolina Dean who began arguing with Yorkes, and it soon appeared that the reunion would not take place. Instead of the reunion, Yorkes approached Stein and offered to help him with studying Spanish. As they planned to meet for a coffee and work together, Yorkes prepared some rehearsal sheets for Stein in prevision of their evening. However, despite Yorkes patiently waiting for Stein at the Timely Coffee, Stein never showed up. As Yorkes grew more and more annoyed and asked Molly Hernandez to feed the pets at the Yorkes Residence, she received a picture from Wilder showing Yorkes and her former friends. Filled with nostalgia, Yorkes decided to go to the Wilder Mansion, where all the other teenagers went as well. The group soon argued about their separation following the death of their friend Amy Minoru. Convinced by Dean that they should talk about it, the teenagers went to Geoffrey Wilder's office to find some alcohol. However, by doing so they accidentally revealed a secret passage may in the office, leading to a hidden basement. of Destiny Gonzalez]] Arriving at an underground hall, Yorkes and the others were surprised to spot their parents dressed in strange red robes and gathered around a strange box. As they realized that their parents could not hear them due to a mysterious barrier, Yorkes and the others watched as Destiny Gonzalez, a young member of the Church of Gibborim, was brought among the members of the PRIDE. Fearing that the situation was wrong, Yorkes pushed Molly Hernandez back so she could not see anything. ]] As the mysterious ceremony continued without Yorkes being able to tell what was happening, they soon realized that their parents were apparently killing Gonzalez in some sort of ritual. However, before they could observe further, Hernandez took a picture with her phone, alerting their parents and forcing the teenagers to flee and hide in the guesthouse. While Alex left to cut the power in the mansion to distract their parents, Yorkes and the other teenagers tried to figure out what they had seen. In order to leave their parents not suspicious, the group pretended to be playing in the guesthouse.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Kidnapping of Alex Wilder To be added Infiltration into Wizard Headquarters To be added Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site To be added Running Away To be added Personality On the surface, Gert Yorkes appears to be rebellious and confrontational. Consistently promoting a radical Social Justice agenda to anyone who will listen. However, this attitude is largely a front to mask her true feelings. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Telepathic Link': Yorkes possesses a telepathic link with Old Lace, allowing her to form a bond with the creature and command it. Given time and bonding, their telepathic connection grew. Their connection grew to a point where when Old Lace was poisoned by her mother (though she was possessed) Gert became ill along with the dinosaur, though her symptoms were only psychosomatic. **'Empathy:' Once their connection had grown, Gert begun experiencing what Old Lace was feeling, specifically when said emotion/feeling was powerful such as hunger and pain. She is aslo able to feel sensory input, that Old Lace is feeling, like the taste of food being fed to her. Abilities *'Multilingual': Aside from English, Yorkes is also fluent in Spanish. Equipment *'X-Ray Specs': To be added Facilities *'Yorkes Residence': Gert lived in this wealthy residence with her parents Dale and Stacey and her adoptive sister Molly. *''Timely Coffee: Gert often met with the other Runaways at the ''Timely Coffee, where they would discuss their plans to take down PRIDE. *'Hostel': To be added Relationships Family *Dale Yorkes - Father *Stacey Yorkes - Mother *Molly Hernandez - Adopted Sister Allies *Runaways - Teammates and Friends **Alex Wilder **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean *Amy Minoru † *Atlas Academy **Megan - Teacher *Old Lace *Earl *Kincaid *Vaughn Kaye *Livvie *Leslie Dean - Situational Enemy turned Ally *Xavin Enemies *Brandon *Lucas *Eiffel *PRIDE **Catherine Wilder **Geoffrey Wilder **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru **Janet Stein **Victor Stein **Chase Stein - Ex-Boyfriend *Crips **Darius Davis † *Jonah *Topher - Ally turned Enemy and Saviour *Los Angeles Police Department **AWOL **Flores † **Magistrate's Wife Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Gert Yorkes was also known as Arsenic. Behind the Scenes *Linda Jewell, Whitney Ortega, Vaia Zaganas and Lisa Catara were stunt doubles for Ariela Barer in the role of Gert Yorkes. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Purple Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Atlas Academy Students Category:Runaways Members Category:Students Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes